stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Aurelia
Aurelia, last name unknown, is an old and long-standing friend of Enoch. After Janus implanted him full of unwanted cyberware, Enoch came to Aurelia looking for a place to stay and recover, and re-learn how to use his own body. She is rarely at hime, working two jobs to keep herself afloat, as a receptionist at a somewhat shady lawyer's office during the day and then at night as a Matrix customer service operator for the local legitimate MSP. She seems constantly lonely, stressed, and exhausted; it's not easy for a single woman trying to make her way in the city. Relationship with Enoch Enoch and Aurealia met not long after he had his transformation and had begun taking upon himself the role of a protector of the downtrodden. She caught his eye early on as a young prostitute, desperate to climb the ladder and make something of her life, so desperate that she was willing to go to extremes - in this case, she catered to the fetishes of the more sadistic johns, allowing herself to be tied up, beaten, whipped, and many other manner of kink better imagined than described. It was never the most glorious work in the world, but it paid well; Carbonado orks were her most common customers, who got off on the idea of bringing one of those 'poncy pointy-ears' a little humiliation at their hands. Young and naive at the time, she never really appreciated just how risky her work really was, but Enoch had lived on the streets his whole life and knew how quickly a consentual fantasy could go wrong, and he had taken a shine to her, so he kept a close eye on her. He was proven to be correct one night when, contrary to the agreement that had been worked out beforehand, a group of ork toughs wrestled her into a car and drove her away from her place of business against her will. Enoch was fortunately watching over her that night, and followed them, ambushing the group as they tried to rip her clothes off and leaving them the ones tied up, naked and bleeding on the floor of an abandoned building. He took her to safety and spent a long night calming her, eventually convincing her that the line of work she was in was no way to get anywhere in life but dead. She has since graduated a two-year vocational school and is trying to save money to attend a university, though it's been difficult for her to maintain a class schedule between jobs while still affording the classes she needs. After putting Aurelia in contact with her current employer, (name to be filled in) Enoch has kept an eye on her progress from afar, appearing occasionally to check up on her and help keep her from falling back into her old habits. The two of them have developed asomewhat uneasy relationship, neither quite knowing how to maintain a 'normal' friendship, but both tirelessly loyal to one another regardless. Their relationship now is difficult to describe; both people who find relating to others difficult, Aurelia and Enoch at a glance seem almost like a dead ringer for an old, comfortable married couple, but there's been no actual romantic overtures in their relationship whatsoever, at least, none that either has come out and acknowledged. When Enoch began leaving her apartment again to seek out Janus, she seemed sad to see him going out, even though he promised he'd be back; he believes that she is just very lonely, and recent events have given him a greater sympathy for that, so he does intend to maintain a closer friendship with her than he has in the past. Recent Events After Enoch's cyberware was installed by Janus, he needed a place to recuperate. Krang had been driven out of the Cauldron, and Zero was nowhere to be found, so one night as Aurelia was coming home from work he appeared, tired, bloody, and bedraggled on her doorstep, apologetic for the intrustion but desperately in need of someplace safe to stay. She invited him in no questions asked, and until his recent foray back into the streets, has been caring for him. She has rebuffed any offer he's made to pitch in for food, utilities, rent, or the like, though he's insisted upon at least helping to keep the place clean and orderly while she's been at work as an expression of gratitude. Category:Cops and Knights Campaign Category:PC Contacts Category:Characters